


The Champion and the Guardian

by PoboboProbably



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: As Fuck, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoboboProbably/pseuds/PoboboProbably
Summary: Rufus Hawke’s stay in the Fade has been an altogether unpleasant one, but little does he know that it is almost at an end. An unlikely discovery will finally allow him to return to the waking world, but not in quite the manner he’d expected.Meanwhile, the Source Hunters have redeemed their ancient mistakes and defeated the Void Dragon once and for all, with Astarte’s help. When one of them decides to retire in Cyseal, she’ll soon find herself sharing in the company of a most strange individual.A silly little crossover thing I whipped up just for fun upon realizing that my Hawke and one of my Source Hunters are a match made in AU heaven.





	The Champion and the Guardian

Rufus stumbled forward through the Fade without a care in the world. Of course, that was only because there no longer was any world to care about. Judging by the length of his beard, he’d been in the Fade at least three months, and with his constant wandering he’d finally managed to end up somewhere the Fade wasn’t quite so scary and disturbing. Instead of angry clouds and jagged black rocks arranged in a number of mind-bending orientations, the place he’d somehow arrived at was rather tame. The sky, if it could be called that, was a simple, mostly empty blanket of pale green and the ground under his feet, thank the Maker, was no longer prone to spontaneous bouts of self-absorption.

Whatever part of the Fade this was, it was a remarkable reprieve from the rest of the fucking nightmarish realm. Pausing to stretch his back, Rufus yawned and stared into the distance. The horizon was almost completely flat, and it was only when he looked behind himself that the Black City was visible above it. Had he reached the end of the Fade? Did the Fade even have an end? These were questions best left to people far more intelligent and with far more time on their hands to answer them.

In any event, the spot he found himself in now was miraculously boring. Neither spirit nor demon floated in the sky, the ground wasn’t constantly trying to swallow itself, and even the strange ripples of what he could only assume to be pure magical energy were entirely absent. As he spurred himself forward into this delightfully empty and inviting place, the only thing that caught his eye was a tiny round orb sitting by itself in a little patch of sand. He reached it quickly, if only because there was nothing else around to reach. Looking down at the thing, he discovered that it was a featureless sphere of black. It didn’t reflect the environment around it, nor could he see himself in its surface. Curious, he picked the thing up.

It felt heavy and dense in his grip. Just the right sort of weight for tossing casually into the air with one hand in order to pass the time. Even when it was only inches away from his face, it betrayed no texture, no color, and no personality. He sniffed at it to find that it had no discernible smell, either. Rufus glanced furtively around himself before committing to the next step in his investigation, though why on earth he’d be shy about licking the thing when only spirits could ever see him was truly a mystery. Nevertheless, he confirmed that the coast was clear before lapping at it with his tongue and learning, to no one’s surprise, that it tasted like absolutely nothing. 

“What the hell are you?” he asked it.

The orb stirred in his palm, as if a tiny little party of ghasts raged on inside. Rufus chuckled as he imagined their miniscule festivities. He stopped the moment he realized that was the first reaction he’d got out of the thing since he’d plucked it out of the sand. Furrowing his brows, he stared more closely at it and checked to see if there was indeed a dinner party for ghasts proceeding within. 

He still saw nothing, of course.

But unlike the first time he’d gazed into its depths, he found himself quite transfixed now. He stared and stared and stared and stared until the whole of his vision was encapsulated by big, fat, black nothing. A while later, he realized the weight in his palm had disappeared.

“Where or _what_ is this place?” 

His questioned boomed in encore, reflected back at him by the emptiness surrounding him. Was this even still the Fade? Rufus stamped his boot on what used to be the ground. There was definitely something to crash into, but it was most assuredly not the ground. He quickly thought of a second experiment that would hopefully be a touch more conclusive. Steadying his breath, he pictured a hearty meat pie as vividly as imagination would allow, attempting to open another window to the real world. He came up terrifyingly short. Okay, not the Fade, then.

“What in the Void…?” he puzzled, scratching his scraggly beard. “Hang on a minute. The Void? Oh, Maker’s breath, have I just walked into the Void?!”

Something in the way his words were echoed by the blackness bore the cadence of a hideously matter-of-fact ‘ _Yes_ ’.

“Oh, Rufus… You’ve done it now, you stupid tit. There’ll be no returning to Skyhold now.”

Defeated and ashamed, he collapsed onto his rear and stared down at the space between his splayed out legs. Supposing there was nothing left to do but die, he decided to sit and wait for it to happen to him. All things considered, it was at least a better way to go than soiling himself while fighting a gigantic spider-shaped demon. Rufus fell onto his back and stared up at nothing in particular. Conveniently enough, the Void was absolutely full of nothing in particular. 

Nothing except the mysterious blue light that suddenly appeared above him. His heart skipped an alarming number of beats as he stood in a pointless attempt to get a closer look at the pulsating glow. He couldn’t be certain, but it seemed to be… growing. A sudden flash and a rapid sense of movement confirmed that it was, in fact, growing. Or more accurately, he had suddenly started shooting up toward it like an arrow. The speed of his ascent squashed him onto his back, leaving him staring helplessly up at the gaping hole while the skin on his face stretched and he screamed in helpless terror.

At last, he shot through the hole and sped through an entirely new environment full of stars and rubble and all manner of strange and colorful creatures whizzing by him far too quickly to be appreciated. His cheeks flapped most inelegantly in the wind, saliva flying out of the corners of his mouth to match his watering eyes.

“MAKER’S BREATH, MAKE IT STOP! JUST MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!”

Whether by command or pure coincidence, Rufus came to a concussive halt the moment he’d begged for it. Retching and groaning, he picked himself up out of a pile of sand and slowly came to his senses. His hands and knees impressed themselves onto a slope of sand. Salty air flew into his nose. Seagulls called above him and water crashed behind him. Rufus turned and watched as sparkling blue waves rolled toward him where he sat on a lovely little sun-drenched beach.

“Where in Thedas am I?” he asked himself, picking grains of sand out of his ears. His eyes flew open in shock when he realized what he’d said. “Where… where in _Thedas_ am I! Ha-ha! I’m out! I’m finally out!”

Rufus stood at once and hopped around the beach gleefully, scooping up seashells and tossing them into the water every now and then as he relished in the ecstatic reality of the world that finally surrounded him once more.

# ****

The Void Dragon lay spent and defeated at Penny’s feet, its last sputtering flames smothered by Astarte as she wrangled it back inside the godbox. Panting, she brushed a matted lock of jade green hair out of her eyes and turned to face her companions.

“My friends,” she breathed, “I think we did it!”

“Yeah, no kidding,” answered Felke. “Did you really have to take all the glory for yourself?”

“Ha! You’re just jealous that I landed the final blow.”

“Jealous of you? Not a chance, pal.”

“Source Hunters, please,” Icara scolded them as she helped Zandalor to his feet. “Perhaps we should give some more attention to Astarte?”

“She seems fine to me,” said Felke. He busied himself with retying his topknot. “Damn dragon singed my hair…”

“Don’t worry, partner,” Penny assured him with a pat on his shoulder. “You’re no uglier than you were before.”

Penny walked past him and knelt at Astarte’s feet, a solemn fist resting over her heart.

“Astarte, it has been an honor to fight at your side.”

The goddess chuckled playfully. “Rise, Guardian. It is I who should be bowing before you. Thanks to your efforts, the Void has been defeated once more, and Source is cleansed. Never again will madness and cruelty befall those who study its secrets. Rivellon is forever indebted to you and your companions.”

“Did you hear that, Pen? We’re the saviors of Rivellon!”

“Mm, yes, it seems even selfishness and dishonor can take someone like you to unimaginable heights.”

“Hey, what you call cruelty I call pragmatism,” Felke argued. “Besides, I seem to recall you telling Bairdotr that I’m not as bad as I used to be.”

“And I hope that remains true! Either way, the Void is contained. That’s what’s important here.”

“That, and the vast riches we’ll surely be showered with as reward!”

“Honestly, can you think of nothing but yourself?” Penny’s brows folded in disdain as she regarded him. “You just saved the entire universe from certain destruction and all you care about is lining your pockets.”

“Look, I know this will be hard to understand because you’re such a naive little angel, but there’s no reason not to line our pockets. Yes, we defeated the Void Dragon and saved the world, but that’s in the _past_. The future, that’s what really matters, and we’re sure to have a splendid future indeed.”

Penny scoffed at her partner’s flagrant solipsistic behavior and turned her attention instead to the brightly twinkling stars that surrounded the End of Time. What a miracle that they were able to save this magical place. 

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” sang another voice. Beside her, Bairdotr gazed lovingly at the stars.

“Like nothing I’ve ever seen, my friend. I’m glad you stood by us to preserve it.”

“Of course, Penny. I would never have dreamed of abandoning you and all of Rivellon.” Bairdotr shuffled her feet, hesitating before speaking again. “But I must be honest with you. Now that our work is finally done, I long to return to Homeforest.”

“I understand, Bairdotr. After everything we’ve been through, I can’t—What in the devil is _that_?!”

Penny pointed in shock at the blazing streak of light that zapped across the stars, headed straight for them. 

“I have never seen anything like it!” shrieked Bairdotr. “It’s like a shooting star, but more intense!”

“And so colorful!” Penny added. “Astarte, can you tell us what that is?”

The goddess approached the edge of the stone platform slowly. She stared perplexed at the bolt of light and watched calmly as it soared past them from above. She seemed strangely at peace with it all.

“Astarte?”

“Do not trouble yourself, Guardian,” the goddess spoke at last, a warm smile on her face. “It will do us no harm.”

# ****

Rufus had been following the coast for a couple of hours now. He’d excitedly taken in every aspect of his surroundings in the hopes of finding some hint of civilization. As luck would have it, a lone rowboat sat on the beach a short walk away in the shadow of a gorgeous black rock formation. He sped toward it without a moment’s hesitation, and soon found himself face to face with a real, living, breathing, bald man!

“Oh, thank the bloody Maker!” he shouted as he ran toward him. “Thank the bloody Maker I’ve found you!”

Rufus wrapped the bewildered fisherman in a tight hug the moment he reached him.

“Oi, what’s the matter with you?” the man yelped. “Gerroff, will ya?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m so incredibly, unfathomably happy to see you!” Rufus answered, grinning widely. He pulled the man closer and kissed him on the forehead before being roughly shoved away. 

“What the devil…? Didn’t no one ever teach you any manners, boy?”

“Oh, many have tried.” Rufus sighed happily, finally settled enough to stand next to another human being without losing his mind. “You have no idea how happy I am to be back.”

“To be back? What are you talking about?”

“Well, I’ve been stuck in the Fade, you see.”

“Ah, I see,” said the fisherman. “So you’re a crazy person! That explains things. Wait, you’re not a Sourcerer, are you?”

“What? Of course not! That’s my sister. I’m Rufus. Just an ordinary warrior, I am. Say, you wouldn’t mind giving me some directions, would you?”

“Not if it gets you to leave me well enough alone.”

“Where are we, anyway?”

“By Astarte, you’ve really gone off your rocker, haven’t you?”

“Andraste,” Rufus corrected.

“Beg pardon?”

“I think you meant to say Andraste.”

“Er… no, I most definitely did not,” the man replied, crossing his arms. “Do you really not know where you are?”

“It’s like I said, I’ve been stuck in the Fade for months.”

“Right. Well. The nearest town is Cyseal. It’s just south of here, but I’d caution you against going there. There’s been a lot of undead knocking about of late, and it’s made it a right mess getting in or out of the city. Why do you think I’m fishing all the way out here?”

“Undead, you say? I suppose the Inquisition hasn’t finished its work, then,” said Rufus. He scratched his chin while contemplating the man’s description of the nearby town. “I haven’t heard of Cyseal before. Is that near Crestwood?”

“Crestwood? What in the blazes is Crestwood?”

“It’s a town in the middle of Ferelden, of course!”

“Listen, boy, I don’t know what you think is going on here, but there’s no such place as Ferelden, or Crestwood, or whatever else you might try to come up with.” The fisherman stiffly pointed in the direction of the forest behind him. “Cyseal is that way. Keep walking along the beach and you’ll find an inlet. Follow it in and you’ll reach a cobblestone road a short while later. The signs can tell you how to reach Cyseal from there. Now, kindly fuck off and leave me to my fishing.”

“No need to be so rude, good sir,” Rufus complained. “But thank you. I hope your fishing goes well.”

That fisherman certainly seemed quite irritated by strangers in need of assistance. Perhaps kinder company and directions to Kirkwall could be found in this strange Cyseal place he spoke of. A pity about the undead surrounding it, but at least it would be familiar. After spending nearly a decade in Kirkwall, living anywhere not plagued by demons would just feel wrong somehow.

# ****

Celebrating victories was all well and good, but Penny much preferred to put down her sword and stretch her legs on a Cysealean beach. Add an umbrella and a tasty fruit juice, and you’ve got yourself the perfect retirement plan. Today, however, Penny’s whim had taken her to Cyseal’s foremost bakery for fine pastries and a spot of tea. Having placed her order for a fresh apple pie already, she sat alone at her table sipping on a delicious chamomile and appreciating the varied and wonderful scents that wafted through the eatery.

She’d picked a table in the corner, content to watch the other patrons as they went about her day. Far be it from her to be a braggart—well, an obnoxious one, anyway—but it sure was a lovely feeling to know that all these good people were here enjoying cakes and breads and pies because of her. Few in Rivellon would ever know it, but that was perfectly alright. 

Penny was happy enough to sit back and enjoy the world alongside them.

And happy enough to dig in to a delicious pie, of course!

A young blonde waitress stepped out from behind the counter balancing several orders on a large tray, a warm apple pie among them. Penny sat up straighter in her chair, eager to accept the confection, when her eyes were drawn to a bearded man with a remarkably chiseled nose who’d just entered the restaurant and taken an exaggeratedly deep breath. From looking at him, you’d think he’d never smelled the inside of a bakery before. He strolled confidently through the room on a beeline to the counter. His shoulders swayed proudly as he walked, catching the eyes of more than a few women in the room. _Myself included_ , Penny thought with a blush. 

Ah, but no pair of shoulders could distract her from a pie destined to reach her table. It was the only item left on the serving girl’s tray, which meant lunch was about to be served. Unfortunately, such was the strange man’s focus on the counter that he barrelled through the room to the detriment of everything else around him. _Oh dear_ , Penny fretted. _My pie!_

Alas, it was far too late to do anything about that. His collision with the waitress was grand, indeed. She spun on her heel in an attempt to avoid him, but that only put her off balance when he finally bumped into her at the hip. She tossed the tray into the air to save herself, and the man’s own attempt to catch it resulted in him tripping backwards and landing face up on the floorboards. Penny’s pie was the last of them to return to the earth, and it planted itself squarely on the man’s face. Penny couldn’t help but giggle to herself as he sat up and wiped the apple filling off of his face.

“Oh, bother,” he complained. “That’s still a thing, is it? Maker, I hope this doesn’t mean I’m going back to the Fade at some point.”

Giggling progressed to throaty laughter as he stood up miserably and helped the waitress do the same.

“I believe you’ve got some of my pie on your face,” Penny chuckled, pointing at him with one hand while wiping tears from her eyes with the other.

“Oh, no, this was yours?” the man frowned. “Maker’s breath, I’m sorry. I thought I’d be safe here.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story,” he waved her off. “Here, let me buy you another one. I’ve managed to scrounge up just enough money for a pie.”

“Well now, isn’t that so very kind of you, mister…?”

“It’s Hawke, ser. Rufus Hawke,” he said with a bow. “And you are?”

“My name is Penthra, but my friends call me Penny.” Smiling, she pushed the chair opposite her out with her foot. “You’re welcome to share my table while we wait for that pie, if you like.”

“After I destroyed yours? And you say _I’m_ kind.” Quite sheepishly, Rufus took the chair she’d offered him and set about picking pie crust out of his beard. “A lot of people have been rude to me since I got here, but I’m glad that you’re… you’re… Maker, you’re beautiful!”

Rufus and Penny blushed in unison after that sudden compliment. He bowed his head almost as soon as he’d spoken the words.

“Please forgive my boldness, Penthra! I’m not normally so forward. It’s just been quite a long time since I’ve been around people, and your hair is… Well, I’ve never seen hair like yours before! That color is spectacular!”

“That’s quite alright, Rufus,” she assured him breathlessly. An absent-minded finger soon found itself twisting a stray lock of her jade green braids. “It’s not a common color, even back home.”

Several silent moments passed between them with sparse eye contact and, if she guessed rightly, fluttering nerves. Not wanting to wait for the pie to arrive without another word, Penny caught his glance and cleared her throat. 

“This may be an odd question, and I promise I don’t mean to be rude,” she started. “Forgive me, but, well, who _are_ you?”

“I doubt you’ll believe the answer to that even if I tell you,” Rufus sighed. 

Penny cast a line through her memories, weighing the bizarreness of having reacquainted herself with the ancient Guardian spirit that shared her soul and fought a raging battle against an apocalyptic shadow dragon against whatever Rufus might be capable of saying to her.

“Try me,” she finally told him. “I’ve seen a lot.”

Rufus leaned closer to her, glancing side to side with shifty eyes before venturing to speak. “I’m not from Rivellon!” he hissed.

“Not from Rivellon? How could you be not from Rivellon?”

“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” Rufus warned, checking to make sure no one else had heard. “Every person I’ve said that to has accused me of being a sorcerer, but I keep insisting that I’m not a mage! Mages aren’t trusted where I’m from, either, but the people in Cyseal seem to have adopted a kill-on-sight policy toward them. It’s madness!

“They’re not worried that you can use magic. I think they suspect you might be a Sourcerer, with a _U_.” Rufus shot her a look that communicated his total lack of understanding. “There are two kinds of magic here. Regular, plain, ordinary magic which no one has a problem with, and Source. Source is a different sort of magic that drives people to madness and usually involves animal or human sacrifice. It’s quite a bit dodgy, you see, so people are right to be suspicious. Of course, it’s not much of a problem _anymore_ , now that it’s been cleansed.”

“Animal or human sacrifice?” Rufus asked, looking dismayed. “Oh, that sounds all too familiar. It’s like blood magic back home. Maker, is there no end to it?”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Penny wondered aloud.

“Saying what?”

“Maker. What’s the Maker?”

“Oh. Er, well, he’s our Maker, isn’t he? It’s in the name, really. Of course, loads of people don’t really believe he exists. After what I’ve seen, I’m not so sure anymore, either.” Rufus suddenly frowned and regarded her with a question on his face. “Hang on… Why aren’t _you_ accusing me of being a Sourcerer or acting like I’ve lost my mind?”

Penny shrugged and grinned at him. “I find it’s better to be charitable in these situations. You know, I once met a man in King Boreas’ prison who insisted he wasn’t from Rivellon, either. He went on and on about some magical metal vehicle called a car and kept looking around for his, I think he called it a phone. Also some kind of small metal contraption. Apparently, that thing enabled him to communicate instantaneously across any distance. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to assume he wasn’t all there.”

“Metal vehicles and instant communication? Yeah, no, he was definitely a nutter. I dealt with my fair share of nutters back in Kirkwall.”

“Kirkwall? Where’s that?”

“It’s only the most notorious city in the Free Marches, of course! Smack in the middle of Thedas!” Rufus explained, apparently having forgotten that he was still in Rivellon. “Oh, right… Perhaps I’ll draw you a map of Thedas some time. That’s the land I come from.”

“I see. And what makes Kirkwall so notorious?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Blood mages and abusive templars. It’s where the Magisters Sidereal blasted a hole in the veil so they could walk into the Fade. Figures that I’d end up in the Fade, having spent so long in that Maker-forsaken city.” Rufus puffed up his chest a little before continuing. “I don’t mean to boast, but I was Kirkwall’s champion, once upon a time. It was an honorary title mostly, but it meant the city viewed me as its savior.”

“The savior of an entire city? Impressive!” Penny lauded, smiling and nodding. _Not quite as impressive as being a former demigod entrusted with protecting all of creation from the Void, though, is it?_

“Thanks,” sighed Rufus. “It’s not as fancy as it sounds. And wouldn’t you know it, that’s what led to the Inquisition recruiting me and getting me stuck in the Fade to begin with! Bastards. I should never have agreed.”

“How did you get here?”

“I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to ask!” Rufus said. “It’s a bit of a long story. I was helping a group called the Inquisition stop an ancient darkspawn magister from taking over the world by entering the Fade and becoming a god. Well, one thing led to another and I ended up actually _inside_ the Fade with the Inquisitor and a few of her companions. We were just about to break free when a gigantic spider demon, the literal stuff of nightmares, attacked us. I had to cover everyone else’s escape, and we were all fairly certain that I would die. For better or worse, though, I managed to kill the thing (sneezed at its many eyes, actually) and got stuck there. I managed to summon pies through these strange portals I had no idea I could create, and survived there for three months. Then, I came across this tiny black orb which transported me to what I’m pretty sure was the Void. Then, it spat me back out and I shot like a whizzing arrow through a weird starfield full of rubble and strange creatures. Then, I somehow entered Rivellon and landed on a beach north of here, where a very abrasive fisherman told me how to get to Cyseal.”

“How long ago was all that?”

“About a week, why?”

“I think I saw you fly out of the Void!” Penny shouted. “Astarte told me you would do us no harm. I suppose ‘us’ didn’t include my pie, then, ha!” 

“Sorry, but what in blazes are you on about?”

“That’s a bit of a long story as well, I’m afraid. It’s like this.” Penny steadied herself and cleared her throat before drawing a deep breath. “I was fighting alongside Astarte and my partner—no that won’t do. You’ll need more context than that. A few years ago, I began my training at the Source Hunter academy, and—oh, we’ll be here all evening if I start there. 

“I’m a Source Hunter, you see. Well, retired, actually. I was sent to Cyseal on assignment along with my partner, Felke. What was supposed to be a simple murder mystery quickly grew into a battle for the fate of the world itself. We dismantled a cult: the Immaculates, who were led by a madwoman called Leandra who wanted to grant everyone mercy by forcibly assimilating us into the Void. Felke and I recruited some help and discovered that we share our souls with ancient beings called the Guardians, who fought as generals in the first war against the Void. The goddess Astarte was convinced by a devious little bird called the Trife to distract us and open the godbox where the Void had been locked away. That was centuries upon centuries ago. 

“Just last week, our quest came to an end when we traveled to the First Garden and fought with Astarte against the Void Dragon. Just after the battle, I saw a blazing, bright streak of light shoot through the sky. Astarte assured me that I need not trouble myself over it. I think that light was you. Rivellon and, I believe you said your land was called Thedas? Rivellon and Thedas must somehow be connected through the Void. What do you know of it?”

Rufus blinked in shock as he stared across the table at her. “That’s quite the tale you’ve told me.”

Penny folded her hands with a satisfied smirk. “I’ve always fancied myself a storyteller, you know.”

“Well, you’re a very good one!” Rufus quickly blushed and looked away. “Right, well. The Void! The truth is, no one in Thedas has any idea what the Void actually is. It seems like you have a much better handle on it than I do, but I’ve heard tell of some elven myths saying that one of their gods was corrupted by the Void. That reminds me of Astarte and the Trife. I think you may be right!”

“Of course I am!” Penny declared proudly. “But let’s not get lost in all this theorizing and cosmological discussion. There are far more important things afoot!”

“Like what?”

“The new pie is here!”

# ****

**Quick summary of events to follow because this isn’t a serious project and I don’t really feel like writing more of it:**

Rufus and Penny quickly become fast friends, but romance doesn’t develop for a while later  
-They bond over their similar fighting styles, outlooks on life, and shared love of pie  
-They eventually move in together when Penny decides to have a house built on a nearby bay  
-Rufus finally fulfills his dream of learning how to make cheese, and unlike the vast majority of his ventures, he actually turns out to be quite good at it  
-Penny and Rufus marry a couple of years after meeting  
-They have two children together  
-Rufus finds it absolutely hilarious when Felke sends Penny packages of toenail clippings for her birthdays  
-As a surprise gift for his 50th birthday, Penny reveals that she has enlisted Jahan’s help with researching a way for him to get back to Thedas  
-Miraculously, Jahan manages to succeed at this, even making it possible to travel between the two realms at will  
-Rufus and Penny take their family to Thedas, where he introduces them to Bethany, who cries tears of joy upon being reunited with her brother  
-They live happily ever after because they both fucking deserve it


End file.
